A Nerd In The Digital World
by Turkey5
Summary: What? How am I here? A mega Digimon fanboy nerd gets somehow transported into the digital world and gets a Babydmon and it seems as if events are playing out the same way as the show. BUT WAIT there are 3 more people there with him and they also have digimon with them. How will the nerdy protagonist get back home while battling against the same evil digimon as the real digidesti
1. How Did I Get Here?

_**CRASH**_

'Oww'

I find myself lying with my face in dirt.

"Where am I?" I wonder out loud.

"You're in the digital world!" A voice suddenly exclaimed from behind me.

I turn around to see a little green floating dragon.

'A Babydmon? Wait, he said I'm in the digital world...does that mean I'm a digidestined?'

"Hi David, I'm Babydmon; I'm your digimon partner!" Babydmon says with glee.

"Hi Babydmon, how did you know my name?" I asked.

Before I could get my answer, a girl with blonde hair emerges from the growth of the forest around me.

"I thought I heard talking around about here. Hi, I'm Hailey and this is my partner Gummymon. I've only woken up about 10 minutes ago." She said without giving me a chance to talk.

"Hello, I'm David and this is Babydmon, I've only just woken up."

 _"ARRGGHH"_ It sounds like a couple of people are screaming. Hailey and I rush over there to see if we can help them. It's two other guys, next to them is a DemiMeramon and a Kapurimon; it seems like there are two more digidestined.

"Hey hey hey, shut up, they're not gonna hurt you" I try to console them. It seems like they're calming down. I try talking to the digimon.

"Hey DemiMeramon, Kapurimon, which one is each of your partners?" I asked.

The DemiMeramon floated over to one of the guys; he had spiky red hair and was about the same height as me, with an average build. He introduced himself as Sam. The Kapurimon hopped over to the other guy; he had dark skin, had a thin frame, and was wearing glasses. He introduced himself as Hank.

Hailey, Sam, Hank, and I started talking and found out that we were all 18 and were all interested in anime and video games. We also found out that Hank and Sam were already friends before getting transported to the digital world. I also found out that none of them had even heard about Digimon prior.

While we were talking I heard a roar in the distance. Then I remembered one of the key events that happened in the first episode of Digimon. The Kuwagamon attack. It was only seconds before the giant red champion arrived with the intent on killing us.

"RUN!" I yelled to my companions.

We made a mad dash in a random direction and we kept running for several minutes; we were only just able to avoid the huge pincers. Eventually we ended up at the same cliff as the digidestined did; was fate playing with us?

"Guys, we have to stand and fight!" Suddenly a bright light started flashing from my pocket, I hadn't checked it earlier. I reach my hand into my pocket to bring out a digivice, I was digidestined after all!

 **"Babydmon digivolve to Dracomon!"**

My attention was quickly caught by this event. Dracomon stepped out in between us and Kuwagamon and shouted _Tail Smash._ He rapidly spinned his body and delivered a might slap to Kuwagamon's head, diverting him off course and away from us.

"What? That was so cool!"

"How do I have Gummymon do that?"

"If he didn't do that then we'd have all died"

I could hear the others going on about Dracomon.

"Hey! We're strong too!" Gummymon said this and started glowing,

"If we don't also get stronger then how can we protect our partners?" Kapurimon also began glowing.

"Don't leave me out! I'm also gonna be strong!" DemiMeramon began glowing.

 **"Gummymon digivolve to Tapirmon!"**

 **"Kapurimon digivolve to Hagurumon!"**

 **"DemiMeramon digivolve to Candlemon!"**

Kuwagamon has already started coming back. However this time we're more prepared for him. When he was only 50m away from us the rookie digimon began to unleash their attacks.

 _"Baby Breath!"_

 _"Holy Shoot!"_

 _"Cog Crusher!"_

 _"Lava Loogie!"_

The four attacks all hit Kuwagamon right in his mouth. His pincers dip towards the ground and get lodged. The ground is now cracking. The ground is now falling...with us on it!

'How are the current events going pretty much the same way as the show?' is my last thought before I hit the water.

 **I will update this story whenever I get the chance (which might not be very often).**


	2. Aren't We Supposed To Get A Champion?

We were washed onto the side of the river after falling into the river.

Hank asked "how are we okay? That was like 100 metres high!"

Hailey put her hand to her chin, "maybe we're more resilient to injuries in this world?" She had no idea how correct she was.

So far this world is following the show so I thought it would be best to just follow what they did in the show. I pitched my idea to the others.

"Let's follow the river. Perhaps it will lead to somewhere of interest."

They agreed with me. It seems that they are still shocked at being transported to another world.

After an hour of walking, with us humans talking to the digimon to learn about them and their world, we can smell the salty breeze and a phone ring.

"Hey! A phone!" Sam yelled and ran off in the direction of where the sound of the phone, with Candlemon hot on his tail. "Huh? Why are there a bunch of payphones? Didn't people stop using them like 20 years ago?" Sam questioned the phones.

I remembered what was about to happen. "Hey guys! Do any of you have any food? We're gonna need some food."

The others looked at me, realising how hungry they were.

Hank said "Hagurumon and I can head back to the forest to see if there are any fruits growing from trees."

It seems like the others have bonded very well with their partners; Dracomon and I haven't bonded as well because I've been pondering about how we're going to survive any of the enemies we're coming up against later without the power of crests.

While mid-thought we hear a booming roar. We're too late. Our digimon haven't had anything to eat yet Shellmon has already arrived.

"Guys! Run!" Hailey shouted at Sam, Hank, Candlemon, and Hagurumon who were over near where Shellmon emerged.

" _Lava Loogie_ "

" _Cog Crusher_ "

Hagurumon's cog shattered against Shellmon's thick skin. Candlemon's burst of flame hit Shellmon in his eye. Shellmon roared in pain.

" _Aqua Blaster"_

Shellmon fired jets of water from his head, instantly knocking out Candlemon and Hagurumon.

Dracomon and Tapirmon ran up to help them.

"Dracomon! Dodge his attacks and shoot fire into his eye!"

Dracomon listened and released a few _Baby Breaths_ into Shellmon's eye. Shellmon raised his hand high, trying to crush Dracomon.

" _Holy Shoot!"_

Tapirmon's attack landed on the underside of Shellmon and caused him to hesitate slightly, giving Dracomon the chance to dodge out of the way and throw out another attack.

" _Aqua Blaster_ "

Tapirmon was struck down like Candlemon and Hagurumon, however when Shellmon did that he exposed his open mouth.

"Dracomon, attack the inside of his mouth!"

" _Baby Breath!_ "

The ball of fire landed right in Shellmon's mouth.

Shellmon roared in pain and retreated into the ocean.

Hailey ran to where Sam and Hank were lying.

"Are you guys okay?" Hailey started to help Hank stand up.

I addressed the others, "We should get a move on. Shellmon was only temporarily removed; he might come back and we're too tired to deal with another champion level digimon without one of our own."

They promptly agreed, they've already accepted me as their de facto leader.

We began walking along the shoreline towards a mountain face that looks pretty climbable. It was a simple climb, however it proved challenging when we realised that none of our digimon are really the climbing type. We each had our respective digimon hop onto us.

Dracomon had his arms around my shoulders, Tapirmon sat on Hailey's head, DemiMeramon was tucked in Sam's back pocket, and Hagurumon was fastened to Hank with vines; I do not envy him.

We reached the top of the cliff and begin to relax. We're all freaked out after being attacked again with an indefinite amount of time until we can go home.

Should I tell them the truth?

That I have prior knowledge of these events?

That I may know how to get us home?


End file.
